


Wanderlust.

by mindcomber



Category: The Culpepper Cattle Co (1972)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nursery Rhyme References, Rare Fandoms, Slash, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Pride inspiresAmbition drivesDesire decidesAction definesRegret endures...Alternate movie title: Dust, Sweat and Gunpowder.





	Wanderlust.

Little Mary quite contrary  
When will your organ grow?

Have you got the balls  
And cattle calls  
For pretty men all in a row?

Little Mary we're not so scary  
Why not let it show?

Forget foul smells  
Lets hear cow bells  
Just let the cock crow!

The unreal End.

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to be dark, just amusing!  
> The Summary is canon compliant anyhow.


End file.
